Sylar Has A Bad Day
by firekid44
Summary: Sylar's finally hunted down a special with the power of invisibility, and he's ready to take his power... or at least he would be if he didn't keep getting interrupted by strange British men in big blue boxes. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey ensues.
1. Ten

Sylar thrust his hand forward at the empty space in front of him, and was rewarded with a _thump_ and a groan.  
"I know you're there," he hissed, a wicked smile flicking across his face. "Even the invisible man can't hide from me." He looked up at the cracked brick wall in front of him, and his smile grew as a bearded face faded into view, quickly followed by the rest of a body. Claude groaned again and looked up at Sylar.  
"Sylar, right?" he muttered. "I've heard about you. Heard what you do to us." He paused as a whirring, grinding sound filled the air.  
"Then this shouldn't be a surprise to you," replied Sylar, raising his finger. He pointed at Claude's head, and slowly began to slice it open...

"Gabriel!" The killer stopped at the sound of a bellow behind him. Keeping Claude pinned against the wall with one hand, he turned to look behind him. A tall, thin man stood there, his long brown coat billowing around him as he raised his arm. In his hand he held a strange pen-like device, which glowed with a blue tip.  
"I'm giving you one chance, Gabriel," the man said, advancing slowly. "Let Claude go and I won't hurt you. Just one chance." He glanced at Claude, still gasping for air by the wall, and whistled through his teeth.  
"I see what she meant, you do look like me..." he murmured to himself, before shaking his head and looking back at Sylar.  
"Come on, Gabriel, let him go." Sylar narrowed his eyes and let Claude drop to the ground.  
"I don't know who you are," he growled, balling his free hand into a fist. "But there's something you should know about me." Already the radiation was beginning to build up in his hand. He smirked and looked the stranger straight in the eye.  
"My name is Sy-" His sentence was cut short as a crowbar came down upon his head, knocking him unconscious in seconds. In his place stood an imposing red-haired woman, breathing heavily.  
"I got him, Doctor!" she shouted. The stranger rolled his eyes and slipped his pen back into the folds of his large coat.  
"Well done, Donna," he said, before turning to Claude and grinning.  
"Hello there Claude, you haven't met me yet, but I'm the Doctor and I'm not done saving your life yet," he gabbled, seizing Claude by the hand and shaking it vigorously. "Well, I am, but I'm going to do it again. Well, I already have done it again. But I haven't done it yet." He paused and turned to Donna questioningly.  
"No, you're not making any sense at all," she told him with a faint smile. The Doctor beamed and turned back to Claude.  
"Brilliant. We'll be going now, but I'll have seen you again in a moment four years ago. And..." He leant in close and whispered in Claude's ear.  
"Remember to roll when you land."

With that, the Doctor bounded off around a corner, Donna struggling to keep up. Claude rubbed his eyes and looked down at Sylar's still body as the groaning sound filled the alleyway again. His eyes widened and he ran around the corner after the duo.  
"Wait!" he shouted. "What do you mean about roll...ing..." His voice trailed off – he was at a dead end, and there was nothing there but a faint breeze which quickly died down.


	2. Nine

Claude sighed and went back through the alley again. He had barely registered that Sylar's body had disappeared before his eyes met the eyes of the man at the end of the alley. A hard face glared at him from under close cropped hair. The stranger was dressed in a leather jacket, but apart from that he was almost...  
"Doctor, he's exactly the same as you."  
Claude hadn't noticed the young blonde girl behind the man, peering excitedly over his shoulder.  
"Is this like when we went to see my dad? And-" Her face creased into a frown. "Are those bat things gonna come back?"  
"No, Rose," the man replied. "This man isn't me. I'd recognise him if he was." He marched closer to Claude and stuck his nose right in Claude's face.  
"Who are you, then?" he demanded, whipping out a pen-like device from his jacket.  
"I'm Claude," Claude replied. "And you're the Doctor, right?"  
"You've met me before?" the Doctor asked, jerking his head back in surprise.  
"Sort of. You didn't make a lot of sense, and you were taller, with more hair. And a different face."  
"What's he talking about, Doctor?" the girl asked, tugging on the Doctor's arm. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at her.  
"There's a process I go through, it..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll explain later. Cos I remember this date, and I have a feeling I'm gonna meet someone I really don't wanna meet."  
"How right you are," came a voice from behind him. The Doctor turned to see Sylar's smirking face as he leapt toward him.

"Run!" shouted the Doctor desperately. Sylar was already on top of him, and he drew back a fist to punch the Doctor. Claude had already faded from view, but Rose was still standing there.  
"Run, Rose," the Doctor gasped. "Back to the TAR..." Sylar's hands had closed around his throat and he lost his air supply. Rose made a move to help, but Sylar threw up an arm she was flung back.  
"So you're the Doctor too?" Sylar growled.  
"Ah. You've met me as well?" the Doctor coughed, still struggling to prise Sylar's hands from around his neck. "What happened?"  
"You got me from behind, or something," the man sneered. "But this time you won't be so-" His voice cut out again as the same crowbar smashed into the back of his head, knocking him clear of the Doctor. Blood began to flow from a wound in his head. Claude faded back into view and looked over at him.  
"That won't hold for long," he warned, helping the Doctor to his feet. "He's a healer, we can't beat him with a crowbar."  
"Well let's get out of here, then!" said Rose, running back down the alleyway to join the two men. She glanced at Sylar, who was already standing up. "He doesn't look too happy." The trio looked back as Sylar thrust his hands forward again, this time freezing the air in front of him. They ran.

"Up here!" shouted the Doctor, darting into a doorway in the side of a nearby building. Rose and Claude followed him up a rickety flight of stairs, with Sylar closing in behind them. They emerged into a large, dusty room holding a big blue box that hummed with power. Claude looked up at the words printed on it.  
"Police Public Call Box... what the hell is this doing here?" He looked over at the Doctor, who was sealing the door shut with his pen device. There was a roar from the other side as Sylar tried to break through.  
"Ok, Rose, get in," the Doctor instructed, and she quickly unlocked the door of the box and stepped inside. The Doctor looked over at Claude.  
"I'm gonna have to leave you here, sorry," he said, genuine sadness on his face. "I know what's coming next, and I can't stop it."


	3. Eight

There was a groaning sound from behind him, the same sound Claude had heard when the first Doctor appeared, and a second blue box began to appear behind the first. Rose poked her head out the first one.  
"Is that another..." she asked, but the Doctor cut her off with a frantic nodding of his head.  
"Good luck, Claude," he said, and darted into his TARDIS as the door to the second one opened, revealing a smiling man in Edwardian dress, looking expectantly around him. He caught sight of the other TARDIS and his face fell.  
"Ah," he said, disappointed. The first TARDIS began to fade with the same groaning sound as his, giving him a clear sight of Claude.  
"Hello!" he said pleasantly. "Who might you be?" Claude's answer was cut short by yet another TARDIS materialising across the room. As he whipped his head round to watch, there was a crash from a window behind him and a new figure came flying – literally flying – into the room, coming to a skidded halt just inches from the arriving TARDIS. He shook his hair out of his face and looked up at the men watching him.  
"Claude," he said, without any emotion in his voice. Claude nodded at him.  
"Peter. How have you been?"  
"Good, thanks. You?"  
"Not bad." The Edwardian man grinned and waved.  
"Peter! Just the man I was looking for." He held up a small box with a clear red button on it and waved it in the air. "I rebuilt the device, it should work fine now. I'd better be off now, look after Claude for me." Peter frowned and looked at him as he threw the box across the room.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor, you'll meet me soon." The Doctor turned as the door splintered and exploded, revealing Sylar standing in the frame. He flicked his wrist and Claude found himself thrown across the room and through the same window Peter had entered by.  
"_Remember to roll when you land._" The Doctor's words came back to him as he hurtled down two stories to the hard concrete below.

"Ok, I'll be going, then..." muttered the Doctor, before retreating back into his TARDIS and dematerialising. Peter watched, confused, then looked up at Sylar.  
"Ready for a tumble, Peter?" Sylar hissed with a faint grin on his face. His hands crackled with radiation. Peter narrowed his eyes and charged forward, slipping the box into a pocket as he did. 


End file.
